


I was Broken

by Nyanza



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Gen, Season 3 episode 19 future, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanza/pseuds/Nyanza
Summary: This story explores how Barry became broken after Iris death in the future episode.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I was Broken

“Finally I am free of you” Savitar cold-bloodedly taunted Barry while he hauled up a crying Iris who dangled from his grip.  
Barry… Barry I love you! Iris cried saying her farewell to Barry.  
“Don’t… please don’t…. I am begging you” he cried feebly and desperately to the monster who was threatening to kill Iris. Barry trembled in fear as he slowly approached with his hands up in surrender this was his last option reasoning with this monster which seemed to be in vain.  
Barry had before this desperate recourse, tried everything from fighting Savitar to creating as many as possible time remnants his body could allow to fight Savitar but they were all killed.  
He dreaded this moment ever since he had accidentally time travelled to this version of events. He had gone back to this moment countless times through Cisco’s vibe trying to prevent the events that were currently transpiring.  
Barry walked slowly towards Savitar his body visibly shook with fear as he lifted up his arms in surrender he tried reasoning with Savitar his fiancé’s executor in vain.  
‘Barry… I love you.’ Iris cried frightened to a seemingly defeated Barry.  
Don’t… Don’t say that!... Barry tried to calm Iris with a trembling voice.  
Iris had resigned to her fate, her desperate calls to Barry revealed as much.  
Savitar turned a deaf ear to his appeals.  
He lifted up his arm in final assault.  
Barry took off in his final attempt towards Savitar trying to stop him from murdering Iris BUT true to the cursed future version the fastest man alive was too slow against the god of speed.  
As Savitar claw punctured Iris chest it left behind not only a torn heart but also two shuttered hearts behind.  
Iris! ...Iris! … Iris…. Iris! ... Please pleeeeeeaaaase!!!! AAAAAAh! Barry cried out as he held Iris’ falling body.   
As Iris let out her last breath, Barry watched her deflating lungs in what seemed to be an eternity.  
He cried out in pain as he laid his head against hers sobbing the loss of his love.  
Crying painfully he called out her name in a voice that was filled with deep pangs of pain.  
Joe got out of the star labs van and rushed to Barry, when he saw Iris lifeless body he was overcome with emotions and he fell on his knees and sobbed his heart out he took Iris’ hand and cried out …  
After some minutes Joe held Barry’s shoulders comforting him as they shared her loss in pain.  
Putting his pain aside Joe gathered strength for his sons Barry and Wally.  
Wally was laying down crying in pain from broken bones that he had suffered during his fight with Savitar. He too cried mourning the death of his loving sister.  
HR stood at a distance hands covering his mouth in shock …his drumsticks lying on the ground.

“Bear! You have to let her go” Joe hugged a devastated Barry comforting and consoling him.  
A few minutes had passed and Barry had not moved his head which was still resting on Iris’ …  
He reluctantly let go of Iris and sped off to their apartment Joe held Iris cold hand as he sobbed when the ambulance arrived and drove Iris body away.  
Barry took off his cowl and got in the shower to wash off Iris’ blood that was stained in his suit…  
The blood made him go crazy with a cocktail of emotions ranging from anger, pain misery and blame. Giving in to anger he left the loft and sped through the city looking for Savitar, he wanted Savitar to feel his pain.  
He only found pain as he bled and broke his arm from the thrashing Savitar gave him, he welcomed this bodily pain as it distracted him from the emotional pain he was drowning in.  
Barry locked himself in the loft only getting out to fight with Savitar this was his routine he dreaded as the date of Iris funeral approached.  
When the day of the funeral approached Barry was yet to respond to any of team Flash calls or mails. He sat on the cold floor of the loft he had tried so many times to get up but he lacked both Strength and will to do so. Joe had to intervene and nudge him to attend the funeral.  
Cisco and Killer Frost had faced off at the same time Barry and Savitar were fighting it out. Killer frost had frozen Cisco’s hands which now had to be amputated.  
Barry was overcome with guilt for all the pain his friends went through he blamed himself.  
After knocking relentlessly without response Joe opened the Loft using his spare keys,  
Barry! Son where are you he asked in the dark apartment all the light bulbs were burst and the curtains closed.  
Barry!...Joe reached out to him once he had opened the drapes.  
Barry was seated on the corner swaying his head   
His knuckles were bruised from breaking the furniture in the house.   
‘Hey… Barry… I know this is sad but you have to say goodbye to her.’  
I can’t do this Joe… I can’t burry her she…. Can’t be gone Barry cried   
Bear… Joe said tearing . she is, was my baby and my daughter and we have to say goodbye to her. We have to Bear.

‘Son get up you can do this I know you are strong do it for her.’  
Barry gathered the little strength he had and together with Joe they went to the funeral.  
Many friends and family showed up at the Central City Cemetery for the funeral. Joe and Barry’s colleagues from the precinct and iris colleagues from Central picture news.  
Linda Park eulogized Iris on behalf of the newspaper and Joe west delivered his eulogy before Barry.  
“Thank you all for your support in this trying moment…  
Iris Ann West was my baby, she meant everything to me she was always my little girl, my princess….he took a pause wiped his tears and continued.  
She was a light of hope to most of us here, her smile… her sense of justice… she always sought to inspire change and expose wrongs in the City. She taught me patience and prayer I miss my baby girl.  
She didn’t deserve to die like this but we are here to say good bye and celebrate her life that was well lived…. The mourners applauded Joe who was having a hard time keeping it together.  
Barry sat on the front row overlooking Iris casket, he wore dark glasses that hid his eyes that were red and puffy due to crying and lack of sleep. With each tribute given to Iris he felt a longing for her she had been the only constant that he had during his dark moments and now she was gone. He stared ahead, his heart broken into pieces the white rose flowers he had purchased to put on her grave had slipped from his hands and were now lying on the ground.   
He was the person to offer his eulogy before the Minister could Burry Iris.  
Joe asked me to say a few words he rubbed the back of his head …took a heavy breath and continued.  
But words fail me……  
Iris west…. Was my everything my fiancé my best friend The love of my life… how can I fit my emotions in words she was a blessing to all of us.  
I don’t know how I can live without her…? I loved her with all of my being…I can’t believe …. She is gone …  
Wally Got up and hugged him in support Barry burst out crying he was overwhelmed with emotions and could not continue…..  
They buried Iris and went to the West house for the memorial.  
Barry then saw Cisco’s heavily bandaged arms. “I am so sorry man” he said this as he embraced him.  
“I am sorry to for your loss” Cisco replied, they consoled each other.  
Barry stayed as long as he could but the memories of Iris chocked him he could not endure to be without her in that house she was his home.  
After the funeral Barry spent days in Star labs working out solutions on how to defeat Savitar he refused any help from Team flash he pushed them away and refused to work with them .  
Wally got frustrated and went against Savitar who broke his back and shuttered his spinal cord.  
“Wally…. you could never defeat me” Savitar jeered at Wally as he got out of his suit to reveal his identity to a broken Wally.  
“It is You!…” Wally passed out at the shock of Savitar’s identity.  
Wally!.... Joe cried out the next morning when he found Wally at an unresponsive State he had become paralyzed and his speed healing was not kicking in.  
Joe tried reaching out to Barry in their loft but found an empty loft with few broken furniture.  
Barry had sold all of their belongings leaving a tattered photo album and broken furniture.  
He had not told Joe of his plans and he had not been back to see Joe since the funeral.  
Barry shut down the flash museum and would not accept Cisco’s help. Finally team flash was no more.  
After years of failure he was able to defeat Savitar by the help of Tracy Brand when they trapped him in the speed force.  
He looked at the City which was destroyed and the bleak state of his friends’ life and decided to stay away. Barry blamed himself for Wally’s injury and was afraid to face Joe and cause him any more harm he resorted to camp in the time volt staring at a picture of iris and him when they were just Barry and Iris with no powers.  
He no longer was the flash just a broken man.

**Author's Note:**

> This flash break made me think of this.
> 
> I will finish my other fics soon since we are social distancing.
> 
> Stay safe and remember to Social distance also sanitize and take care of others.


End file.
